


cancelled plans

by andstarswillscream



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouthplay, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vore, Xenophilia, implied fatal, nameless POV character who has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andstarswillscream/pseuds/andstarswillscream
Summary: You’d have screamed, if you weren't oddly mesmerized by the sight, and if it wouldn't have been drowned out by a growling stomach the size of the building she was picking you off of.





	cancelled plans

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self indulgent thing i have ever created. i was also very surprised by the lack of pacrim vore so here take it

You supposed this was one of those wrong place, wrong time moments. Dangling off a building with a kaiju's tongue tentacle… _things_ wrapping themselves around you wasn't exactly your first choice of events, but it was certainly happening. You’d been… you supposed it didn't matter now, did it, your pants barely staying on your hips as the slimy tendrils trapped you, as that glowing blue mouth opened wide. You’d have screamed, if you weren't oddly mesmerized by the sight, and if it wouldn't have been drowned out by a growling stomach the size of the building she was picking you off of.

Your grip failed before any real pulling could happen, and she only had to move forward a little bit to catch you within her jaws. An unearthly purr tore from her throat as she held her prize within her maw– you. Her mouth was. Well. Slimy, all over. It glowed, bright and blue, her flesh, her slobber, all of it. Her tongue pulsed around you, dipping under your clothes, tasting you, covering you in her saliva. You shivered, your heart jumping into your throat. Despite her seemingly ravenous stomach, she was certainly taking her time, tasting you all over, savouring you.

Her tongue rubbed up against your dick, and you were shocked to find that you were already dripping pre. You didn't want to think about it, how hard you were and how good her tongue felt, her hot breath… and that wish was cut short as her tongue snaked up your jeans to taste you, the rest soon following and teasing at your sensitive slit. You moaned, and she moved, sending you onto your back, the floor of her mouth soft and pulsating around you as her tongue wrapped around your dick. She wasn’t seriously walking around while getting you off, was she?

Did she even know what she was doing to you? You moaned at the thought of the kaiju being entirely aware of this. With the fierceness of her ministrations, like she was trying to squeeze every last drop out of you? Well. You weren’t going to cross it off. You bucked up into her tongue, the tendrils relentlessly stroking you.

She eventually lifted her head, causing you to slide back towards her throat, and you grasped desperately at her tongue, as it unwound itself from your dick. You guessed her stomach won out in the end, and she’d lost her patience. Its not like you had any other destination, really. You struggled to hold on as she started swallowing, her strong throat muscles massaging you, trying to pull you in.

They won out, and you lost your grip once more, her throat claiming you. You were swallowed down, the glowing blue flesh of her esophagus squeezing you down, massaging your body. You moaned pitifully as the slimy walls rubbed and squeezed your dick. You were horribly hard and aching, and all you could do was press it against the muscles, feeling them pulse and move you slowly down.

You could hear the growls and gurgles from her stomach getting louder and louder as you reached your destination, until they were near-deafening, making her esophagus quake with the force.

You were dropped rather unceremoniously into her stomach, which sloshed and surged with every movement she made. You clung for dear life to the powerful walls, undulating and pulsing. The lack of oxygen, combined with the sheer heat of her flesh here nigh unbearable, and the acid that was very slowly beginning to tingle on your skin didn’t help matters much as you dug your nails into her stomach wall, slippery and oozing.

The noises from her stomach were deafening growls, bubbling and making your fleshy prison shake with the force of her hunger, soon joined by the walls beginning to close around you, slimy and powerful. You cried out for help, as the acid only rose, tearing away at your clothes and slowly eating at your skin.

The wall rubbing against you seemed to find your dick, and all you could do was let it rub against you, weak and pathetic. The workover her tongue and throat had given you had made you extremely hard as it was, and it didn't take long for your orgasm to wash over you, spilling your seed into her acids, her stomach thanking you with a gurgle.

It didn't stop there, as the wet wall only pressed harder, trying to break you down, rubbing even harder at your dick. You came again, screaming and thrusting your hips, crushing yourself against her. You begged for another, anything good to hold onto before her body overtook you, and the kaiju's bubbling stomach provided. Orgasm after orgasm, you clung to her desperately, finding a crevice to rub yourself in as the acid rose and splashed you, her stomach relentless. Starving.

Eventually, you succumbed, weary, sensitive, and limp. Her stomach closed in ever tighter, blue and glowing and beautiful.


End file.
